2 lionnes et 1 aigle au milieu des serpents
by queen-woolf
Summary: Hermione, Ginny et Luna se font capturer dans leurs sommeils et ne se réveille que le lendemain matin enchaîner dans une salle .


Dans une maison noir très bizarre de la forme d'un cylindre une jeune fille à l'air rêveur ranger des affaires dans un grand sac .

- Luna , mais que fais-tu ? demanda son père

- Je prépare un sac . répondit la grande rêveuse

- Ah oui je n'avais pas vu , fit le paternel . Tu vas regarder les Nargoles cette nuit c'est ça ?

- Non papa , Ginny m'as inviter à une soirée pyjama , dit la plus jeune . D'ailleurs je doit y aller !

- D'accord je vais t'accompagner , annonça Xenophilius . Je veux observer les Joncheruines et au moins ce sera plus sûr .

- Bien, répondit Luna.

Pendant ce temps chez les Granger Hermione finissait son sac en y mettant ça trousse de toilette. Elle avait les yeux brillants d'excitation , elle allait revoir Ginny et Luna ! Malheuresement Harry et Ron était en formation d'aurors. La lionne allait bientôt avoir dix huits ans mais elle ira quand même à Poudlard à la fin des vacances. La nouvelle directrice ,Minerva, avait annoncé il y a maintenant un mois que les anciens septièmes année pouvais justement recommencer leurs année puisque la guerre les ont empêché de suivre un bon rythme scolaire. Mais Harry n'avait pas totalement vaincu Voldemort au grand dam de tous, les mangemorts était encore en vie et agissez toujours.

La jeune femme alla dans la cuisine pour y poser un qu'elle avait écrit pour ne pas que c'est parents s'inquiète , elle avait marquer qu'elle allait dormir au terrier . Puis elle sortit de chez elle pour rejoindre le territoire des Weasley .

Quelques secondes après elle arriva en même temps que Luna et son père, ils se saluèrent et le plus vieux parti laissant seul à seul les deux filles qui toquèrent à la porte d'un même geste. À partir de ce moment une rousse hystérique sortie de chez elle en sautant sur les filles et en hurlant . Elles tombèrent par terre et rigolèrent pendant de longues minutes.

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait rentré , fit la plus vielle. Après tout les mangemorts rôde toujours.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! firent les deux autres .

Elles rentrèrent donc dans la maison puis Luna et Hermione saluèrent les Weasley avant de partir dans la chambre de Ginny se raconter des potins .

- Non ! Sérieux ?

Une exclamation qui venait de la chambre de la cadette weasley retentie dans toute la pièce . Hermione venait d'annoncer à Ginny et Luna que Ron lui avait envoyé une lettre avec son minuscule hibou il y a une semaine . Cette lettre qu'Hermione décida de montrer au fille .

- Je l'ai encore dans ma poche . fit la brunette

Quelques secondes après avoir vidé ses poches Hermione sorti la lettre qu'elle déplia puis qu'elle posa sur le lit de Ginny . Alors les deux plus jeunes se précipitèrent pour lire la lettre .

Cher Hermione

Je me suis rendu compte après tant d'année que je suis en réalité fou amoureux de toi . Je me demander bien après tout pourquoi dès que j'entendais le nom de ce foutu Krum je m'énervais mais maintenant je le sais . Je t'aime et j'aimerais sortir avec toi . Alors t'accepte ? Je mangerais la bouche fermer si il le faut !

Salut et donne moi vite t'as réponse

Ps fait au dernier moment : Au faîte c'est Ron !

Ginny et Luna se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire . Même pour faire une déclaration par lettre Ron n'était pas douer ! Puis quand les filles se calmèrent Luna posa la question fatale .

- Alors hermy ? demanda du tatc au tatc la Serdaigle

- J'aime Ron mais juste comme un ami , commença à répondre la concerné . Tu vois je l'aime comme j'aime Harry !

- Alors dis lui ! , fit Ginny . Sinon ça va t'attirer des ennuies !

- Ginny à raison Hermione . dis la grande rêveuse

- Oui vous avez raison , articula Hermione . Je lui enverrais une lettre dés que je serais rentrée chez moi .

Et avant que les filles reprennent leurs discussion Molly les devança et hurla à tout le monde "À table !" Les filles allèrent donc manger en discutant avec Fred et Georges qui étaient sorti en même temps qu'elles .


End file.
